High School of the Death Korps
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Three lucky Death Korps guardsmen manage to survive being sucked through a Warp portal only to be thrusted into an apocalyptic Japan filled with undead monsters. To them they are nothing, but the people they encounter will have to keep up with them if they can hope to survive, may the Emperor watch over them. And may he guard the Korpsmen are in for one hell of a time!


The Watchmaster stared intently from the downed Vulture gunship, the area he sent the Deathkommado just violently erupted into flames. He waved one of the Quartermasters forth, "Take two Grenadiers with you and recover whatever equipment the commando had."

"Yes sir." Replied the monotone Quartermaster, he glimpsed over his shoulder and beckoned two standing Grenadiers as his backup. The skull masked medic unsheathed his power sabre and armed his laspistol before going into a running crouch with the Grenadiers following closely on his six.

Taking precaution upon arrival the trio plainly see that there was nothing left of the epicenter of the explosion, whatever room stored the munitions was completely destroyed and all evidence of anything that inhabited the room was long gone.

It was a shame to Alpha 147-I that such a useful soldier like that Deathkommando had to go along with his equipment, those would've been so useful to have, but alas the Emperor could not spare the soldier's belongings.

"See if there's anything that we can salvage, returning empty handed would be highly displeasing."

He didn't hear a response in the form of words only the sounds of rubble being shuffled about, it was a hard time at first for Alpha 147-I to adjust to the Death Korps, for they rarely spoke unless someone of a higher rank spoke to them.

The only one that actually did was ironically the Deathkommado oh what was his name? H-h-… Hansel! Yes Hansel! Emperor damnit, ever since his conscription into this regiment his mind has become so dulled to the point where he forgot his old name and instead accepted the numbers they gave him as his own.

But now wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity, that wasn't allowed on missions or well anywhere to be honest, he just had to make sure to find something useful to bring back. While the Krieg guard had its down sides it wasn't that entirely bad, people were gloomy and all but they at least had a very strong belief in the Emperor and a high degree of moral decency.

Unlike other horn dogs of the Imperial guard, so sex deprived that the mere sight of a heavily armored Adeptus Sororitas was a very appealing sight, he had to admit though, those daughters of the Emperor sure were a beautiful sight to see.

In an off note whenever he used the facilities that the Death Korps has in their bunkers there are absolutely no dick drawings or obscenities written on the walls and you couldn't even tell if anyone had used the stall before you.

The women from Krieg were also something else, he's seen Space Marines do a double take whenever they get the rare chance to see the grim faces of those women. It was just a tad bit hard to determine who was a woman and who wasn't, then the whole courtship process they have was a pain in the ass but probably well worth it in the end.

They can be a very passionate people when they want to be. *wink*

"Quartermaster." Alpha 147-I swiveled his head around and saw one of the Grenadiers holding up a piece of technology, "A data pad of some kind, sir."

That could be useful, "Very good bring it here please." He asked holding his hand out.

The Grenadier handed him the pad, its screen had a crack on its screen but excluding that it was still fully functional, and with his minor experience with technology he could hack into it with ease, "We shall return to the-"

Laser fire and explosions could be heard coming from over the debris of the building, "Throne!" 147 muttered storing the data pad within his Kriegan coat.

As they passed out of the ruined entrance they paused seeing their comrades fighting a platoon of Chaos cultists, a Warp using Psyker was waving his hands about chanting as the Krieg soldiers fought with intense fury, but in the end started falling like snow flakes on a cold winter day, one by one.

The Watchmaster was leading a charge with his chainsword in hand and his Monoknife in a reverse grip slashing and hacking at the cultist militia, ducking his shoulder tossing one cultist over him.

He neared the Psyker only to be blasted with psychic force sending him into several other men. They didn't get the chance to rise as militia man wielding a flamethrower blasted them with fire, but like some cosmic pun his plan literally back fired, as they jumped to their feet and started tackling any cultist they could get their hands on pinning them to the ground as they burned.

Alpha started out in a sprint with the Grenadiers following, they would not be mere witnesses to this battle for it was their duty as Krieg guardsmen to fight to the death!

With the words of a divine litany on his lips 147 he slashed open someone's chest, the tainted blood of the heretic sprayed outwards against a wall of concrete. He fell face first into a loose bar of rebar.

The Grenadiers that followed him laid a surprising fire covering their medic's charge and drawing the attention of the horde towards them.

To the heretics credit they had managed to catch the Death Korps in an ambush, their mistake however, was fighting the Death Korps in the first place. Unlike other guardsmen they could turn the tide of any battle within the blink of an eye no matter their numbers.

This day of battle was no exception as the cultists started to retreat as the momentum was reversed, the centuries old tradition of trench CQC made itself seen with improvised blunt weapons were being used, knives carved up the foolish heretics as rocks and gun stocks were used to crack open skulls spilling their contents on the cold ground.

The Dark Gods have abandoned them.

Or so it seemed.

The Psyker's hands crackled with dark Warp energy as his chants got faster and faster, until the fabric of time and space started to collapse and a tear through reality opened up in a swirling vortex.

Again a Warp hole was made.

"Petty dogs of the Corpse Emperor! Gaze upon the glorious power of Chaos! Renounce your faith and rejoice as we set this galaxy ablaze! In the name of Chaos!" He boasted levitating in front of the murderer of the color spectrum that gave the guardsmen a small peak at the madness that the former Sea of Souls contained.

In no way shape or form were they impressed, "Tear him apart!" 147 shouted leading the charge of seven remaining men forward into the literal mouth of hell itself.

A glorious sight to behold from an onlookers perspective, an art piece to be drawn, a story to told, a song to be sung! Alas the powers of the Warp were as a wise man once said, "A cheap bunch of assholes."

The corrupt priest shot his hands up and the portal began to suck in parts of the world within its maw; a couple of the Krieg soldiers went flailing into the portal separating and going into several different directions, their fates would be unknown.

147 and his escort were fortunate enough however to cling to a destroyed transport, "Keep firing!" He shouted over roaring unnatural wind, 147 upholstered his pistol and balanced it on his arm aiming for the bastard that opened the hole in the first place.

With utter arrogance the priest hovered closer to the Korpsemen, "Take your best shot!"

"With pleasure." 147 holding onto the transport with his legs through an acid gas bomb in front of the priest's stupefied face and fired.

Screams of unholy agony pierced through the roaring winds as the priest's face melts down to its boney innards and his arms fly off into the Warp portal as his body disintegrates, his death however did not stop the portal instead it increased its range making the grips of the Korpsmen loosen.

"May the Emperor preserve you!" 147 said as he came loose from the tank, the last two lost their grip not so soon after.

Worlds apart in a criss-crossed dimension a young school boy stared over a railing wallowing in self-loathing like a bitch that got his heart broken by his childhood sweetheart, little did he know that his day would take a drastic turn for the worse.

A very grim and dark one.

* * *

Small teaser for my third Death Korps series, one so passionately requested by one of my favorite reviewers Thaqif, High School of the Death Korps. Prepare for grimdark stoic soldiers, blood thirsty monsters, and... breasts that are overly sized yet humanly impossible to have on people that young! Anime people what can I say!


End file.
